Promise
by Piim
Summary: Aku berdoa agar kau bahagia sebagaimana awalnya.Terima kasih, aku minta maaf, aku akan memberikan segala yang ku punya, Itu tak akan cukup. Cintaku, aku menjagamu selamanya SONG FIC. LUBAEK !


Cast : Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun

Pair : Lubaek

Other pair: temukan sendiri di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI, romance, hurt comfort

Rate: Aman untuk anak dibawah umur :p

Alur : maju mundur. Semoga kalian dapat memahaminya

Note: Yang gak suka crack couple jangan baca ff ini daripada kalian gak suka. Tapi bagi yang berminat monggo/? Dibaca mbak – mbak, mas – mas

~ PROMISE ~

LUHAN POV

 _Terkadang aku menutup pintu dan berfikir_

 _Berfikir tentang diriku diatas panggung_

Mataku menyelusuri kerumunan fans yang memadati tribun penonton. Setelah keluar dari exo aku memutuskan debut sebagai soloist di China.

Dadaku bergemuruh, dulu aku berdiri bersama mereka disini tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya berdiri sendiri. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang menghinggapi hatiku.

Terkadang aku berfikir apakah keputusan yang ku ambil ini sudah benar

 _Kau bahkan sangat menyukai saat – saat canggungku_

 _Tapi aku ingin tau apakah aku bahkan layak untuk cinta itu_

Hatiku berdebar – debar dengan kencang saat kalian menyerukan namaku dengan keras, menghilangkan segala keraguanku untuk melihat kalian tidak tau mantra apa yang kalian gunakan hingga membuatku kuat seperti sekarang ini.

Tetapi saat aku sendiri dibelakang panggung, aku selalu berfikir

Apakah aku layak untuk mendapatkan semua cinta itu.

 _Kau selalu menantiku ditempat itu_

 _Memelukku dengan tanganmu, sangat berterima kasih padamu_

" Hai Luhan hyung, selamatatas debut solomu. Kau sungguh keren ! "

Kutatap wajah yang kurindukan beberapa bulan ini dengan tatapan sendu. Senyum itu sama seperti senyum – senyum yang selalu mendukungku selama ini. Senyum yang hangat, sama seperti pemiliknya. Ku elus wajahnya melalui layar lapto yang menghubungkanku dengannya.

Baekhyun~ah, bogoshipeo "

Eumm nado bogoshipeo hyung " tangannya membentuk gestur seolah – olah ingin memeluk tubuhku

 _Aku tak akan pernah lupa_

 _Akan ku buat kau bahagia_

 _Sama seperti semboyan kita adalah satu_

Kugenggam erat pergelangan tangan baekhyun yang berada disampingku. Kutatap setiap inci wajahnya yang sangat menawan, semua yang ada pada dirinya membuatku tenang. Matanya, suara tawanya, hisungnya, bibirnya, bahkan setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Hyung ... hyung !

Aish kau tidak mendengarkanku hyung " ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

Hehehe mianhae Baekhyun~ah. Oh ya apa keadaan mereka baik – baik saja ?

Ne, mereka baik – baik saja. Tapi mereka terus – menerus menanyakan kapan kau bisa ke Korea. Aish mereka membuatku kesal "

Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat

Ya aku akan segera menemui mereka " Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan luhan

Mianhae akan kubuat kau bahagia seperti janji – janjiku sebelumnya

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tak bisa apa – apa dan hanya bisa menelan kata – kataku. Mengatakan kata – kata ' aku minta maaf, aku mencintaimu, tolong percaya padaku seperti yang sekarang kau lakukan '_

DEG

Buru – buru kulepaskan pelukan kris hyung dari tubuhku, kutatap manik mata baekhyun yang memancarkan kesedihan.

Ini tidak benar, semua ini salah. Tolonglah percaya padaku Baekhyun

Baekhyun~ah " panggilku lirih

Tidak ! aku tak ingin melihat senyuman itu Baekhyun

Baekhyun~ah " kutarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun mendekati tubuhku, kupeluk tubuh baekhyun dengan sayang

Kumohon jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu baek, percayalah itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan "

Kusentuh setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan jari – jariku " Kau percaya padaku kan baek ? " Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Gomawo... saranghae jeongmal saranghae Baekhyun~ah

Aku mencintaimu baek, tolong terus percaya padaku seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini

 _Aku akan memelukmu, menggenggam tanganmu_

 _Agar hatimu dapat beristirahat_

 _Akan kuberikan segala yang kupunya_

 _Aku ingin melindungi senyummu (melindungi) selalu_

Kutatap satu – persatu wajah member Exo yang mengelilingi tubuhku

Luhan hyung bogoshipeo "

Nado bogoshipeo Sehunie " kuusap kepala dongsaeng kesayanganku dengan lembut. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh dorm mencari keberadaan baekhyun.

Dimana baekhyun ? " tanyaku ke seluruh/? Member

Molla, mungkin ada dikamarnya " jawab Chanyeol

Kubuka pintu kamar bertuliskan Chanbaek di atasnya dengan perlahan. Kutatap sosoknya yang begitu bersinar dibawah cahaya bulan. Surai madunya beterbangan tertiup angin. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin terkena hembusan angin malam

Iris cantiknya yang biasanya menatapku dengan binar – binar kebahagiaan kini mulai redup, seolah banyak menyimpan kesedihan dalam manik indah itu

Aku lelah hyung, aku ingin bersamamu " ucapnya lirih

Sstt hey kalau kau ikut bersamaku siapa yang menjaga sehunie ku hmm " kutatap manik matanya dalam

Bertahanlah untuk selamanya baekhyun~ah, cukup aku, kris ge dan tao. Jangan membuat mereka bersedih dan kecewa lagi. Kau tak ingin membuat mereka bersedih kan, kau juga menyayangi mereka kan ? " kulihat baekhyun mwngangguk pelan

Kalau begitu bertahanlah sampai akhir changi. Aku tau mereka juga menyayangi kita seperti kita menyayangi mereka "

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan luhan, senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungilnya mendengar perkataan luhan

Nee hyung " jawabnya pelan

 _Hatiku ikut sakit untukmu_

 _Aku bahkan tak dapat menghiburmu, mengatakan bahwa itu akan menjadi lebih baik, akan terlupakan_

Kutatap sosoknya dari kejauhan, ingi kuhapus setiap air mata yang keluar dari manik mata indahmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, sesuatu menghalangi langkahku untuk menemuimu

Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu menangis dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah saat aku tak bisa menghapus semua air mata itu dengan tanganku

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihatmu dari jauh, berdoa semoga kau baik – baik saja

Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu dengan begitu besar

 _Aku ingin menahan dan memintamu untuk tak meninggalkanku_

 _Aku tau aku tak dapat mengembalikan janjiku yang telah rusak_

Kurasa cukup sampai disini baek, maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu terluka selama ini "

Kulangkahkan kakiku meningglakan sosok yang menjadi belahan jiwaku selama ini. Melihatnya dengan tatpan terluka membuat hatiku tersayat.

Maafkan aku, kurasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Keegoisanku telah melukaimu dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang

Berbahagialah dengannya, aku percaya dia bisa membahagiakanmu lebih dari yang kuberikan selama ini

Sayangku aku mencintaimu

Author pov

Hiks hiks Sehunie, luhan hyung...

Baekyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Sehun. Air mata terus – menerus membasahi wajah pucatnya

Sehun melingkarkan sebelah tangnnya memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut

Sudah hyung jangan menangis lagi "

Sehun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun membiarkan manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Baekhyun.

Sehun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun perlahan menyalurkan segala perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini

Disisi lain Luhan menatap keduanya dengan senyum tipis yang terukir dibibirnya. Sebelah tangannya menyeka air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya

Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga Baekhyunku dengan baik Sehun~ah ' batin Luhan

 _Aku berdoa agar kau bahagia sebagaimana awalnya_

 _Terima kasih, aku minta maaf, aku mencintaimu_

 _Bahkan ketika aku memberikan segala yang ku punya_

 _Itu tak akan cukup_

 _Cintaku, aku menjagamu selamanya_

END


End file.
